Lorent Marbrand
Lorent Marbrand is a knight in service to House Lannister. He is a survivor of the Reyne attack on Lord Denys Marbrand's troops sent to arrest Lord Walderan Tarbeck. Appearance and Character Once a charming and attractive young man, Ser Lorent still have striking features, and he stands out for being tall and having kept himself mostly in good shape, with no signs of grey in his fiery red hair even though he is well past thirty years of age. These days he is most notable for a constant sour and bitter expression, rage burning in his eyes. Ser Lorent is an angry man that above all wants to see the red lion skinned, preferably by his own hand. A capable commander, noted for coldly analyzing a situation and never balking at the spilling of blood or making use of any option available that will lessen his own casualties no matter how ruthless, with a marked preference for the employment of crossbows and keeping his best troops in reserve to send in where they are most needed. Known to be fair by the men that has been under his command, but also as a strict and demanding taskmaster, with whatever sense of humor he might have had long dead, but having the good sense to have his captains engage in drink with the men while not partaking himself. He understands the needs and wants of fighting men, which is about equally important in making him effective at commanding them as the fear he inspires. History One of several Marbrands that moved to Casterly Rock alongside Lord Denys, Ser Lorent would in his youth count among those who found Lord Tytos rather agreeable to his vices, readily partaking in wine and maidens, with Lord Tytos waving away talk of such indiscretions as "no harm done, and Ser Lorent is a good man." He would however grow more sombre as the ineptitude of the laughing lion and it's results became ever more apparent, upon the betrothal of Lady Genny to some backwater Frey, he had enough and upon his own initiative gathered a group of knights and men-at-arms, many who had lost what they had to banditry and worse to see if they couldn't make some small difference in cleaning up where the lord of Rock would not. For three years they worked tirelessly, more than once having to rely upon Lord Tytos' forgiving nature and the shelter of many a lord and landed knight who wanted more peace and quiet. When the order to arrest Lord Walderan was issued, Ser Lorent and his band eagerly joined Lord Denys' host, but what was supposed to be the "cleanup" that they all had been waiting for, Ser Lorent turned out to be one of few survivors. Had he been present when the red lion was forgiven, Tywin might have returned sooner to take up his lordship, instead he left the Rock in a rage, instead taking service in King's Landing, joining King Aegon's host each time his grace sent men to do what the Warden of the West would not, furiously shaking his head when the futility of such efforts became readily apparent. At the Stepstones, he argued that Tywin should assume command of the Westerland host after his uncle, though to little effect. Even so, the red lion saw fit to include him in his council, just as Ser Jason had done, where Lorent would argue for a greater emphasis on a strong rear, again to little effect as Lord Roger decided to lead from the front alongside the heavy horse, but Ser Lorent was given a command in the rear, where some could overhear him grumbling that he hoped he would receive the chance to say "I told you so" most likely on Lord Roger's deathbed. He would eagerly join Tywin as the young lion returned to the West, intent on doing his part to ensure that this time things will be put to rights. Back